


Never Grow Old

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [16]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese knew, long before he ever met Finch, that he would never grow old and he had come to terms with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Grow Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/599693.html?thread=83605133#t83605133) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Reese knew, long before he ever met Finch, that he would never grow old and he had come to terms with that. The life he lead wasn't one that had the possibility of ending in retirement on a sunny beach, it ended on a slab in a morgue somewhere, though whether or not he ended up there bearing his own name was up in the air. It wasn't exactly the way he'd pictured his life going long ago, but that's the way it was.

After taking up with Finch, not much had changed in that regard. He still knew he'd die early, but at least now there was a much greater likelihood of it happening while he tried to save someone's life. And his book, that was worth it far more than anything else he'd done before being recruited by the Machine.

He tried to keep that in mind when he got shot chasing down a perp, pain and blood loss quickly making him go numb even as he stumbled into an alley wall, calling weakly for Fusco to continue the chase. His partner did as told, but Finch didn't listen to the order to stay back. He rarely ever did unless it suited his own purposes.

In a moment Finch was kneeling beside him, putting pressure on a wound Reese could barely feel. Finch's voice came to him as if from a great distance until he could make out the words.

“Hold on, Mr. Reese, just a little longer,” Finch said, something strange in his voice. It was deeper than fear or worry, something more intimate and fragile, and Reese wished for a moment that he had more time to examine it. There'd always been something unsaid between them, but now it seemed too late.

Red and white lights flashed duly off the walls and Finch moved back as other people rushed in, chattering indistinctly over him. He was barely conscious of it as they heaved him up, loading him onto the ambulance. As the dark and cold began to creep in, obscuring his vision, Reese had a fleeting thought that he hoped Finch realized it was always going to end this way sooner or later. People like him just weren't meant to grow old.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
